Hej ho, hej ho, na obóz by się wyjechało?
by Hibarii
Summary: Drużyny Pokolenia Cudów postanowiły wyjechać razem na obóz treningowy no i właśnie... [AkaFuri, KiKuro, AoKaga]
1. Chapter 1

_[AkaFuri]_

_Dla __**Shiyagi.**__  
><em>

_I dla mamy akafurałków,__** Weirdo.**__  
><em>

Cicho zasunął za sobą drzwi, schodząc po drewnianych schodkach pensjonatu i kierując się w stronę betonowego boiska do gry oddalonego zaledwie parę kroków od budynku. Bawiąc się w dłoniach piłką do kosza wziął głęboki oddech, po raz pierwszy w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dób czując się względnie rozluźnionym. Granie, będąc otoczonym geniuszami koszykówki, nie należało do łatwych i bezstresowych. Tak właściwie to Furihata czuł się kompletnie nie na miejscu i tysiąc lat za nimi. I choć nigdy nie czuł się tak grając Seirin, to wspólny wyjazd i treningi z drużynami Pokolenia Cudów… To chyba było ponad jego siły i nerwy. Im bardziej zacięte pojedynki oni toczyli, tym bardziej on sam czuł się jak wystraszona mysz, która za chwilę nie będzie w stanie utrzymać piłki, bo tak trzęsą jej się ręce i nogi…

Furihata nienawidził tego uczucia, jednak czuł je za każdym razem, gdy blask Pokolenia Cudów padał na nich, zwykłych zjadaczy chleba, pozbawionych tych specjalnych, wyjątkowych talentów. I chociaż obiektywnie patrząc na siebie, Furihata nie uważał się za jakiegoś gamonia – gdyby tak było, nigdy nie zasiliłby szeregów drużyny przecież – to jednak podczas tych wspólnych treningów czuł się, jakby pierwszy raz na oczy widział mecz koszykówki i nie wiedział, co robić z piłką. Frustrujące. Stresujące. A przede wszystkim sprawiające, że miał ochotę zwymiotować na samą myśl o kolejnym, wspólnym treningu i byciu ponownie narażonym na oceniające spojrzenia innych, o niebo lepszych od siebie, po stokroć bardziej od niego utalentowanych, wybitniejszych, bardziej…

- Zamierzasz w końcu rzucić czy będziesz tak stał przez całą noc?

Spokojne, zadane lekkim, niemal beztroskim tonem pytanie sprawiło, że Furihata omal nie podskoczył ze strachu. I chociaż zdołał powtrzymać tę mało męską reakcję, to serce i tak ruszyło mu do galopu, a włoski na ciele stanęły dęba.

Każdego mógł spotkać - w pensjonacie przebywało ich około setki osób – ale on, Furihata Kouki, musiał spotkać właśnie jego, osobę, której nie miał ochoty spotykać, a już zwłaszcza, gdy wokół panował nocny mrok jak teraz.

Akashi Seijuro był przerażającą osobą i nie chodziło nawet o jego niemal nieludzki talent do koszykówki. Jego dominująca osobowość i atmosfera władzy absolutnej jaką wokół siebie roztaczał, bardzo źle działały na samopoczucie i stan pewności siebie Furihaty. Akashi go po prostu przerażał. Był zbyt gładki, zbyt spokojny, jak na osobę normalną, po której wiadomo czego się spodziewać. Zaliczał się raczej do osób zdecydowanie nieprzewidywalnych. I chyba to było w nim tak straszne…

- Ja… - Kouki zaciął się, przełykając ciężko ślinę, przyglądając się jak Akashi, w luźnym szarym dresie, wolno wchodzi na boisko. Furihata miał wrażenie, jakby każdy krok chłopaka sprawiał, że powietrze stawało się gęściejsze.

- Ty – przytaknął łaskawie Akashi, zatrzymując się może ze trzy kroki przed Furihatą, któremu wydawało się, że albo skurczył się w końcu do rozmiarów tej przeklętej myszy, albo Akashi ma w rodzinie jakiś gigantów.

- Przyglądam ci się od piętnastu minut i naprawdę zastanawia mnie, co w tej piłce jest takiego fascynującego, że tak się jej przypatrujesz. – Lekko zmrużone, przenikliwe oczy Akashiego wbijały się w Furihatę, jakby nie miały pojęcia o tym, że chłopak czuje się właśnie jak ofiara, która dostrzegła polującego na nią drapieżnika.

- Ale rozczarowałem się – westchnął krótko. – Ta piłka jest normalna, a ty się po prostu obijasz.

- Nie obijam się – burknął niezbyt uprzejmie Kouki, urażony do głębi tą uwagą. No sorry wielkie, co jak co, ale na pewno nie należał do osób, które się obijają. To że nie jest cholernym geniuszem z talentem wielkości góry Fudżi to naprawdę nie jego wina.

Jego złość najwyraźniej odmalowała mu się na twarzy, bo brwi Akashiego powędrowały do góry.

- Czyżby to były nowe techniki treningu Seirin? Zaklinanie piłki?

On sobie z niego kpił. Naprawdę sobie z niego kpił, do licha.

- N-nie – odparł, zaciskając dłonie na piłce.

- Nie?

- Nie – powtórzył stanowczo. – Ja… P-przeszkadzasz. Trenuję – powiedział, kierując wzrok na kosz i starając się zignorować głupią myśl, że chyba zaczyna bawić się w samobójcę.

- To rzucaj.

- N-nie rozkazuj mi. – Chrząknął, denerwując się jeszcze bardziej, że głos mu się załamał. Taaak, równie dobrze mógłby mówić grizzly „rozkazuje ci mnie nie jeść", na pewno by posłuchał. Zerknął kątem oka na Akashiego, lecz szybko odwrócił spojrzenie, bo oczy chłopaka wpatrywały się w niego uważnie.

Furihata czuł, jak z nerwów zwilgotniały mu dłonie, jednak zamiast jak najszybciej ulotnić się do swojego pokoju, wycelował i rzucił tę przeklętą piłkę. Która okręciła się kilka razy po obręczy i spadła. Tylko nie po tej stronie, po której powinna.

Czując się jak kompletny idiota i głupek poszedł po piłkę, starając się nie myśleć, że jego twarz przypomina pewnie kolorytem dorodnego buraka. Zamierzał bez słowa wrócić do pensjonatu, jednak Akashi chyba czytał w jego myślach, bo gdy tylko ona pojawiła się w jego umyśle chłopak się odezwał.

- Musisz poprawić technikę.

Jego głos był zwodniczo spokojny i Furihata spojrzał na Akashiego z mieszaniną tego okropnego strachu, wstydu i nieufności. Brwi Akashiego były zmarszczone, a palec jednej z dłoni stukał o brodę jakby w zamyśleniu.

- Stań tutaj jeszcze raz. – Skinął głową.

- P-po co? – spytał i ponownie odchrząknął w nerwowym tiku.

- Stań. – Głos Akashiego był spokojny jednak nie szło nie uchwycić tej subtelnej stalowej nuty nieznoszącej sprzeciwu. A Furihata miał zbyt słabą wolę, gdy w grę wchodziła osoba kapitana Pokolenia Cudów i po prostu zrobił to, co ten głos chciał.

- Stań w pozycji do rzutu – nakazał obchodząc go. – Rozstaw szerzej nogi i ugnij bardziej w kolanach. Powiedziałem ugnij bardziej, Kouki – skarcił go, a Furihata nie wiedział, czy zemdleje zaraz ze strachu czy z powodu tego, że Akashi nazwał go po imieniu. Że w ogóle je znał!

- Rzucaj – polecił, a Furihata nie zastanawiając się wyskoczył i rzucił. Piłka odbiła się mocno od tablicy i poturlała z powrotem w jego stronę. Okeeej. Może nie trafił, ale faktem jest, że jeszcze tak mocno nie rzucił z dystansu.

- Jeszcze raz – rozkazał Akashi, a Furihata lekko drżącymi dłońmi wziął piłkę i stanął tak jak poprzednio, wyskakując i rzucając piłkę. Która znowu nie wpadła za obręcz a uderzyła w bok tablicy. Tym razem to Akashi przechwycił piłkę i podszedł do Furihaty. Na tyle blisko, by chłopak z trudem powstrzymał odruch odskoczenia od niego jak oparzony.

- Złap piłkę. – Wyciągnął dłoń w jego stronę.

- Co? – spytał zbity z pantałyku.

- Złap ją. Tak jak trzymasz ją do rzutu.

Furihata wziął z jego rąk piłkę chyba po raz pierwszy patrząc w oczy Akashiego. Które były ani wesołe, ani smutne, zabarwione nutą zamyślenia i czymś jeszcze. Jakby fascynacji…

Kouki potrząsnął głową, łapiąc piłkę tak, jak zazwyczaj rzucał.

- Przesuń prawą dłoń. Jeszcze. Nie tak.

Zniecierpliwienie w głosie tylko spotęgowało nerwowość Furihaty, który nie był już w stanie zapytać „jak", bo chyba żaden dźwięk nie byłby w stanie wydostać się z jego gardła. Jednak jego milczenie sprawiło tylko to, że Akashi sam przestawił jego dłonie w odpowiednią pozycję.

- Przy rzucie usztywnij nadgarstek – mruknął. – Żeby dłoń nie zbijała piłki za bardzo w dół.

Furihata spojrzał na Akashiego po raz pierwszy dostrzegając, że są właściwie tego samego wzrostu, a chłopak ma na nosie piegi, które wydały mu się nagle zabawne i o zgrozo, urocze, gdy tak przebywały sobie spokojnie na prostym nosie wiecznie opanowanego kapitana-tyrana.

- Na co się patrzysz? – spytał Akashi, a jego oczy wbiły się prosto w oczy Furihaty, któremu serce zamarło na kilka dramatycznych sekund.

- N-na nic – pospiesznie odpowiedział i stanął, tak jak poprzednio i celując w obręcz kosza wyskoczył i rzucił. A piłka gładko wpadła do kosza.

Furihata gapił się przez chwilę jak ciele na malowane wrota, nie dostrzegając cienia uśmiechu na ustach Akashiego.

- Przyłóż się do treningów, Kouki – powiedział z niemal niepasującą mu beztroską, kładąc na moment dłoń na jego ramieniu, po czym ruszył spokojnie do pensjonatu. – Twoja drużyna będzie miała z ciebie spory pożytek, jak tego nie zmarnujecie.

Furihata przeniósł spojrzenie na oddalającego się chłopaka, czując, że jak nie usiądzie, to naprawdę w końcu zemdleje.


	2. Chapter 2

_[KiKuro]_

_Dla __**Shiyagi.  
><strong>_

Woda w czajniku zabulgotała, a czerwona lampka zgasła z cichym pyknięciem. Nucąc pod nosem, Kise wyjął z szafki dwa kubki ustawiając je na blacie kredensu. Wsypał herbatę do każdego naczynia i zalał wszystko gorącą wodą, wciągając przyjemny aromat. Kise lubił zapach herbaty, niemal tak samo jak zapach dobrej kawy. Ale kawa zawsze pachniała tak samo, a herbaty były tak różnorodnie! Odgarnął wilgotne jeszcze po kąpieli włosy, szukając drugiej łyżeczki.

Co prawda trening z drużyną Seirin skończył się jakiś czas temu, ale Kise nadal odczuwał przyjemne zmęczenie. Pomysł wspólnego wyjazdu drużyn Pokolenia Cudów był naprawdę rewelacyjny! A na zmęczenie nie było nic lepszego, jak gorąca herbata wypita z przyjacielem, prawda? W końcu specjalnie na taką okazję Kise kupił zieloną herbatę z opuncją, którą tak lubił Kurokocchi.

No tak, Kurokocchi… Na samą myśl o swojej skrytej, tajnej miłości Kise wyszczerzył się jak głupi do sera. Nie żeby jego tajna, skryta miłość miała o czymkolwiek pojęcie, jednak to nie przeszkadzało Kise darzyć go uczuciem daleko wychodzącym poza uczucia czysto koleżeńskie, a nawet przyjacielskie. A już z braterskimi nie miały nic wspólnego. Kise… Kise po prostu lubił Kurokocchiego bardziej niż powinien. A każda chwila, którą mógł z nim spędzić nie mogła być zmarnowana! Co to to nie.

Uśmiechając się sam do siebie wziął z blatu dwa parujące kubki i obrócił się do wyjścia.

- Witam.

Kise wrzasnął tak, że w życiu, nawet gdyby grozili mu łamaniem kołem, nie przyznałby się, że tak piskliwy i babski głos jest w stanie opuścić jego gardło. A gdyby tego było mało, kubki, które trzymał, wyślizgnęły mu się i z trzaskiem rozbiły o podłogę.

- Kurokocchi… - wydyszał, łapiąc się za galopujące serce. Chyba nigdy się do tego nie przyzwyczai, jak mamę kochał.

- Przepraszam, wystraszyłem cię. – Zwykle spokojne nieczytelne oczy Kuroko wyglądały na lekko stropione szkodami, jakie poczyniło jego pojawienie się. – Posprzątam…

- Nie! Nie, nie! Ja posprzątam! Hahaha! Gapa ze mnie, ale tak mnie wystraszyłeś, nie spodziewałem się ciebie! – paplał Kise zbierając potłuczoną porcelanę. - Robiłem herbatę i tak właśnie… AŁA! - wrzasnął po raz drugi, tym razem jednak mniej babsko niż poprzednio. Za to zbladł jak ściana i usiadł ciężko na czterech literach.

- O rany… krwawię – wymamrotał słabo, patrząc jak ciemno czerwona krew płynie po jego palcach. Jeżeli istniała jakaś rzecz, z którą nie radził sobie człowiek, który potrafił niemal wszystko, to było to właśnie to.

- Nie wygląda groźnie – stwierdził spokojnie Kuroko, przyglądając się ranie.

- Krwawię… – wysapał, czując, jak robi mu się gorąco i zimno na zmianę.

- Trzeba to przemyć i zakleić, Kise-kun.

- Krwawię… O mamo, krwawię, ja krwawię, Kurokocchi, ja krwawię! – Wyciągnął w panice palec w stronę kolegi, czując, że zaraz albo zwymiotuje, albo zemdleje.

- Kise-kun…

- O rany, o rany, leci mi krew, tyle krwi! Umrę, dostane zakażenia, będą mi musieli OBCIĄĆ rękę! – jazgotał w panice.

Kuroko westchnął zniecierpliwiony.

- Kise-kun, trzeba to przemyć.

- Ja nie chcę stracić ręki! – zawył, lecz umilkł gwałtownie, gdy nieduża, ale niezwykle silna jak na swoje rozmiary dłoń złapała go za nadgarstek zranionej ręki.

- Nic ci nie będzie, Kise-kun, trzeba to tylko przemyć – powiedział opanowanym głosem Kuroko, bez cienia współczucia dla przedśmiertnej agonii Ryouty.

Kise dźwignął się na nogi, gdy Tetsuya pociągnął go w górę i podreptał posłusznie do zlewu, gdzie Kuroko stanowczo włożył jego rękę i odkręcił kran. Woda szybko zmyła tę tonę krwi, która wyciekała z Kise, co sprawiło, że jego żołądek nieco się uspokoił. Ale to nie miało teraz zbyt wielkiego znaczenia, bowiem Kise zagapił się na Kuroko jak sroka w gnat. Kise zawsze podziwiał go za jego pełne spokoju opanowanie. Sam był niezwykle otwartą osobą, kierującą się emocjami, więc może dlatego Kurokocchi wydawał mu się taki… fascynujący? Im dłużej wpatrywał się w oblicze kolegi, tym bardziej czuł się jak szczeniaczek, który widzi swojego ukochanego pana. Z trudem hamował potrzebę dreptania w miejscu i dziękował bogom, że nie posiada ogona, który jak nic bezlitośnie by go zdradził.

Och rany, chyba zaraz nie wytrzyma…

Tetsuya wyjął jego rękę spod bieżącej wody przyglądając się zranieniu.

- Obejdzie się bez szwów, trzeba to tylko zakleić – mruknął Kuroko.

- Uhm… - To, co mówił Kurokocchi i stan jego własnej ręki jakoś nie specjalnie przykuwało aktualnie uwagę Ryouty. Za to przyglądanie się Tetsuyi było w tym momencie jedynym życiowym celem Kise. Dotyk drobnych, ale stanowczych dłoń, delikatnych, gdy wolno owijał jego palec papierowym ręcznikiem…

Nie wytrzyma, no po prostu nie wytrzyma!

- Przytrzymaj tutaj, a ja poszukam apteczki – polecił Kuroko. Kise zrobił, jak kazał przytrzymując przy okazji jedną z dłoni, która posyłała dreszcze po jego kręgosłupie.

- Kise-kun… - Jasnoniebieskie oczy spojrzały w oczy Kise i chłopak po prostu nie wytrzymał. Pochylił się gwałtownie i przytknął usta do ust kolegi. Kuroko ani go nie odepchnął, ani nie zrobił nic innego. To sam Kise, jakby obudził się z letargu, gdy tylko dotknął warg Tetsuyi, odskoczył jak oparzony, zatykając sobie usta dłonią i patrząc ze zgrozą na przyjaciela. Ale czy Kuroko był jeszcze jego przyjacielem po tym karygodnym czynie jakiego się dopuścił?

Wymamrotał w swoją dłoń przeprosiny i po prostu… dał nogę. Uciekł niemal kopiąc się po tyłku przerażony tym co zrobił. Jak mógł! Jak mógł to zrobić! Tak… tak… tak w stylu Aominecchiego! Tak brzydko, brutalnie, bez pozwolenia!

Kise gwałtownie otworzył drzwi i wparował do pokoju.

- Senpaaaaaaaiiiii! – zawył rozpaczliwie.

- Mógłbyś się tak nie drzeć? – spytał Kasamatsu, który siedział po turecku na swoim futonie i wycierał włosy ręcznikiem. – I co ci się stało w rękę?

Kise dopiero teraz spojrzał na rękę, którą trzymał przed sobą, a która była owinięta czerwonym już od krwi ręcznikiem papierowym.

- Ja… ja krwawię… - wyjaśnił, czując, że robi mu się słabo.

- Coś ty znowu zrobił, gamoniu? – westchnął ciężko Kasamatsu.

- Ja… Kurokocchi… krwawię… ja go…

On. Go. Pocałował. POCAŁOWAŁ! KUROKOCCHIEGO!

- Ja… ja go… - wyjąkał, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od czerwonego prowizorycznego opatrunku i po prostu zemdlał jak najprawdziwsza dama z harlekinów, dla której najlepszą ucieczką od problemów to malownicze omdlenie.


	3. Chapter 3

_[AoKaga]_

_Dla __**Shiyagi **__i __**Kiri.**_

Był już późny wieczór, gdy Kagami poszedł po biegać. Myślał by kto, że niemal całodzienny trening pozbawi go energii. Chyba w marzeniach. Na pewno nie, gdy wciąż i wciąż musiał dbać o zwiększenie swojej wytrzymałości. A po resztą niczego tak nie lubił, jak biegania wzdłuż plaży. Przyjemny wiatr chłodził rozgrzane ciało, a piasek pod stopami był jak kolejny przeciwnik do pokonania. I wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie ta cholerna, upierdliwa obecność intruza kilkanaście metrów za nim.

Jasne, Kagami nie mógł zabronić nikomu robienia tego samego co on, ale był nawet więcej niż pewny, że jego niechciany intruz robi to z pełną premedytacją i świadomością, że Taiga doskonale wie, kogo ma za plecami.

Aomine Daiki potrafił być tak wkurzający, jak nikt inny na świecie i Kagami był osobą, która ciągle i na okrągło przekonywała się o tym. Jakby Aomine powziął sobie za cel sprezentowanie mu całego swojego wachlarza zdolności, jak posłać kogoś do psychiatryka. I najwyraźniej był całkowicie głuchy i obojętny na to, że Kagami Taiga nie ma najmniejszej, absolutnie najmniejszej ochoty przebywać w jego towarzystwie, a już zwłaszcza od… No właśnie, od tamtego czasu, gdy ich dziwna pokręcona rywalizacja, zmieniła naturę… Całkowicie przez przypadek! Kagami dałby się pokroić w zapewnieniach, że w tamtej chwili był całkowicie niepoczytalny a do tego odurzony przez alkohol!

To było… To było… To było żenujące. Żenujące, zawstydzające i ze wszech miar przerażające. A najgorsze było to, że powinien czuć trwałe obrzydzenie. A czuł. Jak sobie je wmówił…

Kagami przyspieszył, mając wrażenie, jakby ścigał się z drapieżcą, co było o tyle paradoksalne, że zamiast czystego strachu, czuł lęk pomieszany z ekscytacją.

Kagami Taiga, powinieneś się leczyć na głowę – zawyrokował w myślach i mając dość własnej głupoty skręcił i wbiegł z rozmachem do morza.

Woda była zimna, ale nie lodowata, za to skutecznie ochłodziła jego durne myśli. Nie przeszkadzały mu ubrania ciężkie od wody i przez jakiś czas zmagał się z falami w duchu mając cichą nadzieję, że gdy wyjdzie na brzeg, nie będzie tam nikogo, prócz niego samego.

Nic bardziej mylnego, Aomine potrafił być uparty jak sam diabeł.

- Mało masz wody z łazience? – Zaczepny, pełen ironii głos Aomine przywitał go, gdy tylko wyszedł z wody.

- Mało – burknął, siadając na piasku i mierzwiąc mokre włosy. – Czego chcesz?

- Biegam.

Kutas.

- To biegnij stąd jak najszybciej – warknął, postanawiając w duchu, że nie da się sprowokować i będzie go po prostu ignorować.

Westchnięcie Aomine było czymś pomiędzy znużeniem a rozbawieniem.

- Zachowujesz się jak cnotka niewydymka – stwierdził z szerokim, paskudnym uśmiechem, kopiąc stopą w piasek, który obsypał Taigę.

- Spierdalaj – warknął, ignorując kolejne sypnięcie.

- Normalnie jak niedoruchana dziewica – roześmiał się ochryple, a Kagami w końcu nie wytrzymał i złapał za jego nogę, która po raz kolejny obsypała go piaskiem, i szarpnął, chcąc go wywrócić. Jednak Aomine nie dość, że się nie przewrócił, to jeszcze uśmiechał coraz bardziej wrednie jakby wprost proporcjonalnie do mieszaniny złości i zażenowania jakie czuł Taiga. Dupek.

- Wal się, gnoju.

- Z tobą wszystko, kochanie – zamruczał seksownie z kurwikami rozbawienia w oczach.

Kagami nie wytrzymał. Już zamierzał wstać i odejść jak najdalej od tej genetycznej pomyłki, gdy znienacka wylądował twarzą w piasku, w jego plecy wbijało się kolano Aomine, a ręce chłopaka wykręcały jego własne.

- No i co się szarpiesz? – zaśmiał się ubawiony. – Czyżbyś bał się o swoją cnotę?

- Puszczaj mnie – wywarczał wściekle.

- Jak przestaniesz zachowywać się jak wierzgający idiota…

- Sam jesteś idiotą!

- … a po resztą to ty po całowałeś mnie, więc to chyba ja powinienem chcieć ci obić buźkę.

- Ja… co? CO?! Wcale cię nie pocałowałem! A do tego byliśmy PIJANI, zjebie, PIJANI! – wrzasnął ze złością.

- Chyba ty byłeś – Daiki wyszczerzył się jak kot nad miską śmietanki.

- I to TY pocałowałeś MNIE!

- Chciałbyś, co? – Pochylił się nad nim, dmuchając mu do ucha.

Kagami wizgnął dziko w panice, jednak ręce Aomine unieruchamiały go skutecznie. Czuł się cholernie niekomfortowo w sytuacji jaka zaistniała, a do tego nie miał najmniejszej ochoty rozmawiać o tym, o czym najwyraźniej Aomine bardzo chciał.

Kwiknął cienko, gdy poczuł gorący język na swoim karku, który sprawił, że… że obudziły się rejony, które NIE MIAŁY PRAWA się budzić! W każdym razie nie pod wpływem jakiejkolwiek części ciała tego pieprzonego zboka.

- Puść mnie – wydyszał, czując, że na ciele pojawia mu się gęsia skórka.

- Mmm… Nie – mruknął Aomine wprost do ucha Taigi, posyłając tym samym dreszcze po jego ciele.

- Jestem facetem… ty też… - sapnął, gdy zęby zacisnęły się na jego uchu.

- No i?

Do licha, czemu ten przeklęty drań mruczał tak seksownie. O dobrzy bogowie…

Gdy Kagami nie odpowiadał cichy, niski śmiech rozbrzmiał w jego uchu, sprawiając, że pełen napięcia węzeł zacisnął się w brzuchu Taigi.

- Wracamy do pensjonatu, czy zamierzasz kontynuować tutaj? – spytał lekkim tonem, co sprawiło, ze Kagami ponownie się zezłościł. Próbował go zrzucić z siebie co skończyło się tym, że tym razem wylądował na plecach z Aomine siedzącym mu na brzuchu z durnym uśmiechem zadowolonego z siebie palanta.

- Dupek – zawarczał z wściekłością.

- Dupe masz niezłą, fakt – parsknął, pochylając się nad Kagamim

- Pierdolony zbok – wydyszał, czując się jak sparaliżowany pod tym hipnotycznym, pociągającym spojrzeniem granatowych tęczówek.

- To jest nas dwóch – stwierdził. – Tym razem lepiej zapamiętuj, głąbie, już nie jesteśmy pijani.

Zdecydowanie nie byli. Chociaż Kagami tak się właśnie czuł, gdy usta Aomine dotknęły jego własnych, a on odpowiedział na pocałunek.

No kurwa mać.


End file.
